This invention relates to a device intended for parallelepipedically shaping an aquacultural enclosure, and more particularly such an enclosure made from a tube of relatively flexible material.
Oysters, mussels, clams and other bivalves, as well as fish or other aquacultural stock, are now most often raised in latticed enclosures and particularly in ostreicultural pockets, which are generally made from latticed plastic cylinders that are more or less flattened under the usual conditions of use.
Plastic latticed pockets are produced industrially in the shape of a continuous cylinder that is then cut into elements generally having a length on the order of one meter.
The two ends of the cylinder are closed to confine the stock being raised in these pockets. One of the ends can be welded in any way and the other end (or both ends if there is no welding) is closed by a device making it possible to fill the pocket and empty it of its contents. The closings now used consist, for example, of a rod put into the meshes of the pocket, by iron wire hooks, or by a sewing of twine. The drawbacks of these closing processes reside in the fact that they are relatively long to use, hard to mechanize and, further, do not always assure an effective closing of the pocket, particularly at angles. Finally, they frequently cause a crushing of the end thus closed, reducing the inside volume of the pocket.